List of Power Rangers (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Power Rangers (good versions of the Psycho Rangers), the most famous Rangers in history, all canon and fanon. Their Japanese counterparts are the Super Sentai. They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, roleplay gear, deluxe robos, etc.) manufactured by Bandai. *Red Ranger *Green Ranger *Blue Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Pink Ranger *White Ranger *Black Ranger *Purple Ranger *Violet Ranger *Orange Ranger *Crimson Ranger *Navy Ranger *Silver Ranger *Gold Ranger *Teal Ranger *Indigo Ranger *Saffron Ranger *Amethyst Ranger *Vermilion Ranger *Chartreuse Ranger *Magenta Ranger *Viridian Ranger *Burgundy Ranger *Powder Blue Ranger *Scarlet Ranger *Cyan Ranger *Azure Ranger *Lavender Ranger *Gray Ranger *Beige Ranger *Cerulean Ranger *Slate Ranger *Cobalt Ranger *Gunmetal Ranger *Copper Ranger *Bronze Ranger *Khaki Ranger *Citrine Ranger *Maroon Ranger *Olive Ranger *Peach Ranger *Cream Ranger *Sangria Ranger *Plum Ranger *Emerald Ranger *Cerise Ranger *Mauve Ranger *Moccasin Ranger *Aquamarine Ranger *Pearl Ranger *Turquoise Ranger *Platinum Ranger *Tan Ranger *Bittersweet Ranger *Periwinkle Ranger *Sapphire Ranger *Fuchsia Ranger *Dark Green Ranger *Mahogany Ranger *Sea Green Ranger *Claret Ranger *Lime Ranger *Amber Ranger *Ecru Ranger *Taupe Ranger *Tawny Ranger *Lilac Ranger *Ochre Ranger *Sepia Ranger *Celadon Ranger *Rust Ranger *Orchid Ranger *Ash Ranger *Steel Blue Ranger *Sky Blue Ranger *Burnt Orange Ranger *Brick Red Ranger *Caramel Ranger *Marigold Ranger *Burnt Sienna Ranger *Verdigris Ranger *Indochine Ranger *Carmine Ranger *Linen Ranger *Goldenrod Ranger *Butterscotch Ranger *Terracotta Ranger *Heliotrope Ranger *Dark Gray Ranger *Harlequin Ranger *Apple Green Ranger *Amaranth Ranger *Ultramarine Ranger *Royal Blue Ranger *Garnet Ranger *Rose Ranger *Ebony Ranger *Ivory Ranger *Thistle Ranger *Myrtle Ranger *Onyx Ranger *Chestnut Ranger *Lemon Ranger *Jade Ranger *Auburn Ranger *Chocolate Ranger *Frost Ranger *Sienna Ranger *Umber Ranger *Sunset Orange Ranger *Cadet Blue Ranger *Jungle Green Ranger *Almond Ranger *Mustard Ranger *Puce Ranger *Dark Brown Ranger *Orange Peel Ranger *Hunter Green Ranger *Charcoal Ranger *Salmon Ranger *Avocado Ranger *Wisteria Ranger *Coquelicot Ranger *Maize Ranger *Reseda Ranger *Persimmon Ranger *Cornflower Ranger *Apricot Ranger *Brass Ranger *Ruby Ranger *Mint Ranger *Forest Green Ranger *Aubergine Ranger *Dandelion Ranger *Honey Ranger *Lava Ranger *Hazel Ranger *Topaz Ranger *Russet Ranger *Pumpkin Ranger *Mango Ranger *Honeydew Ranger *Cantaloupe Ranger *Zomp Ranger *Alabaster Ranger *Pine Green Ranger *Strawberry Ranger *Oatmeal Ranger *Pistachio Ranger *Snow Ranger *Raspberry Ranger *Tangerine Ranger *Sand Ranger *Yam Ranger *Daffodil Ranger *Mulberry Ranger *Vanilla Ranger *Cinnamon Ranger *Tomato Ranger *Carrot Ranger *Blueberry Ranger *Watermelon Ranger *Denim Ranger *Asparagus Ranger *Moss Ranger *Manatee Ranger *Cranberry Ranger *Wheat Ranger *Pomegranate Ranger *Grape Ranger *Papaya Ranger *Thulian Pink Ranger *Erin Green Ranger *Arylide Yellow Ranger *Flame Ranger *Shadow Ranger *Bisque Ranger *Spring Green Ranger *Fern Ranger *Sunglow Ranger *Tangelo Ranger *Pear Ranger *Springbud Ranger *Chartreuse Yellow Ranger *Pansy Ranger *Apple Red Ranger *Capri Ranger *Paprika Ranger *Blackberry Ranger *Gamboge Ranger *Buttermilk Ranger *Eggshell Ranger *Coffee Ranger *Flamingo Ranger *Shamrock Ranger *Licorice Ranger *Bubblegum Ranger *Pineapple Ranger *Coconut Ranger *Banana Ranger *Celery Ranger *Eucalyptus Ranger *Beaver Ranger *Canary Ranger *Midnight Blue Ranger *Boysenberry Ranger *Robin Egg Blue Ranger *Camel Ranger *Peacock Ranger *Kiwi Ranger *Cardinal Ranger *Pea Green Ranger *Buff Ranger *Walnut Ranger *Grass Green Ranger *Smoke Ranger *Ocean Blue Ranger *Sunflower Ranger *Broccoli Ranger *Tanzanite Ranger *Peridot Ranger *Tumbleweed Ranger *Marshmallow Ranger *Cheese Yellow Ranger *Malachite Ranger *Obsidian Ranger *Champagne Ranger *Toffee Ranger *Artichoke Ranger *Nyanza Ranger *Jonquil Ranger *Pewter Ranger *Clementine Ranger *Xanadu Ranger *Dragonfruit Ranger *Turmeric Ranger *Oyster Ranger *Elderberry Ranger *Nectarine Ranger *Cloud Gray Ranger *Quartz Ranger *Bone Ranger *Arctic Blue Ranger *Guava Ranger *Tamarind Ranger *Durian Ranger *Lychee Ranger *Zucchini Ranger *Starfruit Ranger *Mangosteen Ranger *Cucumber Ranger *Quince Ranger *Wasabi Ranger *Bistre Ranger *Hibiscus Ranger *Sapodilla Ranger *Feijoa Ranger *Peanut Ranger *Beet Red Ranger *Iris Ranger *Raven Ranger *Rainbow Ranger Category:Lists Category:Ranger Teams